Royal secret
by ilookhotinblack
Summary: Thier royal highness prince Liam and princess Eleanor have always been very unique but people didn't realise how unique they were until one unforchnut day they just vanish into thin air with no trace as to were they are


Thier royal highness prince Liam and princess Eleanor have always been very unique but people didn't realise how unique they were until one unforchnut day they just vanish into thin air with no trace as to were they are

Chapter 1

King Simons pov

How could this happen, where were their security, how did they get out without being seen.

" your majesty."

I turn around to see a guard standing in the door way of the safe room.

"Well any news."

"I am afraid not we have spoken to their bodyguards and they both say the same thing, when the order to escort the royals to the emergency room they went to retrieve them and when they went to the rooms both prince and princess were gone."

"Well isn't this unforchunate I mean the prince and princess have gone missing your only daughter and also your heir to the throne." I turn around to see Cyrus standing 7 feet behind me leaning on a metal pole."

"They are mine as well incase you have forgotten that." Helena was sitting on the bed with her bodyguard jasper also the man who slept with my wife I have still not forgiven her for that and most likely never will.

" is that all you can think about my children are missing your niece and nephew and all you can think about is who's inline for the throne you should be ashamed of yourselves both of you

Ted opens the door walking to stand in the centre to face everyone.

"I'm Sorry but regretfully we have not been able to find anything on the security tales for the cameras have all been turned off though the funny thing is that they have all been turned off at the same time we have detectives and a crime scene investigation team we have checked all areas and you will be able to return to your rooms though we have been advised to stay away from the prince and princesses rooms while they are investigating from now on we will be doubling your security adding more guards and for that I have to tell you that you will not be able to leave the palace without two armed security guards with you want."

" is this really nessesery." Helena complained

"I am afraid so your majesty we can't take any chances."

How could this have happened

"Don't you see brother people are rebelling ,moments after you realise a statement about abolishing the monarchy your children disappear coincidence i don't think so."

"I give you my word your majesty we shall not rest until we find them."

"Thank you ted."

I turn to face everybody in the room first at Cyrus who has a look of indifference on his face then over to Helena who has a look of sadness on her face she is giving her bodyguard jasper some instruction quite unusual behaviour for a women who has lost her son and daughter and last I look at jasper I know he and my daughter have been sleeping together and I also know he cares a great deal for her even if she doesn't notice , jasper is giving his professional bodyguard look but if you look closely into his eyes you can see the worry and pain he is really feeling in my honest opinion I think jasper is good for Eleanor i Just wish they would both see it, it would save a lot of heartbreak between the two , though I cannot adone for him sleeping with my wife he will have to earn my trust back.

0

After about 10 minutes we are given the all clear and are allowed back into the palace.

Queen Helena PoV

I should have seen this coming, they warned me this day would come and I didn't listen.

I walk into my study and open my desk draw to revile a letter I re read the note again like a do a thousand times.

My dearest granddaughter

I realise you are most likely wondering why I am writing to you after many

years, I don't have long left but before I leave this world their is something you need to know our family is very different from most, for you to understand I am going to have to got back to the beginning your grandfather henry was not like normal people he was special as in not like other people when he was a child he was experimented on by a group named HYDRIA they were not very nice people, what they used to experiment on your father was many different types of syrem like super strength , speed or names other things and what they found was that it didn't work on them and so since he was a little boy of 4 and couldn't remember much they let him go, things didn't start happening to him until he was in his teens the sirum had worked but it took some time to work since he was so young at the time, sh was starting to gain abilities for example he was faster and stronger than any man should be ,he had leathal senses like super hearing, another thing he gained was telekinesis, elemental and mins manipulation, he was a super human however some people did not take it so well like secret government they was red to contain him for they saw him as a to big of a risk they took him in for a few years once they were certain he would not cause havoc they let him back into the world he met your grandmother married ant then produced me what we didn't realise is that some of the sirym that was in his body had become part of his D.N.A so it was passed down through the line though it was so small we didn't think there would have been enough to form however we were wrong since you were pregnant with twins your body was making twice as much D.N.A and some how their was enough sirum in each different D.N.A that it was just enough to start reforming again and that would have gone into Liam and Eleanor's D.N.A so they will have enough sirum in them for it to properly grow though do not be alarmed they will only have one or two of the powers he had though the problem now is that their is a secret organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D who are specialist with this sort of stuff once they realise they are gifted they will come for the kids, you have to be very careful once they find out they will come for Liam and Eleanor if you are reading this and they have already taken them you must follow my instructions very carefully, you have to go to your grandfathers study on his bookcase will be a book that says "The worlds guide to literature in that book the rest of the instructions will be in there, I wish you luck.

Your grandmother

Lady cecelia


End file.
